Unbroken
by spiritgirl16
Summary: She was confident, indefinitely. Intelligent, unquestionably. resorceful, undoubtedly. The way she complimented him was just so...uncanny, it was almost as though the iron woman was made for him. Now if only he could muster the courage to tell her Fem!TonyxThor


_**Alright it's official I am in love with Thor, every story I read about him makes me laugh, sadly though there aren't many with him and another avengers member, especially in a romantic light so I thought what the heck why not try and change that?**_

_**Enjoy and don't forget to review please!:3**_

_**Chapter One:Living Together  
**_

It was true, there were many Misgardian things Thor had not fully understood yet.

They still fascinated the blonde-haired demi-god nonetheless, for instance one of his newest addictions was the substance referred to that of a Pop-tart.

After moving in to Lady Stark's tower, where she invited the rest of the avengers to stay saying that as a family of freaks they should learn to live under one roof together and all.

* * *

It was a normal afternoon for many, Thor himself included he awoke to the sound of the same mysterious voice of the one known as Jarvis, apparently he was an acquaintance of Lady Stark'ss and Lady Natasha's.

Thor however, mistook him as an intruder and armed with Mjolnir he set out to seek and destroy the possible threat to ensure his comrades safety.

He came thundering out into the kitchen hearing the mysterious Jarvis man's voice further down the hall, not paying any heed as the majority of avengers remained sleeping, he was only slightly surprised when he laid eyes on none other than Lady Stark herself seated at the table chowing down on some breakfast.

For a split second the thunder god took notice of the way the morning sun seemed to highlight her raven colored hair that hung loosely against her shoulders as opposed to the usual high ponytail she wore when down in her workshop or away on business.

"Lady of Iron, I fear there is an intruder in your home, and for some reason he does not come out and face me!"Thor bellowed earning an immediate curious and confused stare from the female genius.

"What?"She said through a mouthful of food, a single brow arched not understanding what the heck he was saying.

"Miss, I think he may be referring to me"Jarvis spoke up, immediately Thor caught poor Toni off guard when his bulky form lunged at her sprawling her on the ground, flat on her back mid-chew.

"Do not fear Lady Stark, I shall rid you of this...abomination"Thor said confidently starting to swing his great hammer threateningly.

Toni panicked scrambling to her feet.

"Whoa, whoa there big guy!It's fine really, there's no intruder or whatever-it's just Jarvis!"she pleaded hoping he was in a listening sort of mood at the moment. Thor paused at the females pleas.

"Who is this Jarvis?And why does he not show himself if he truly poses no threat?"The blonde man bellowed accusingly searching the ceiling for an answer and Toni had to take a deep breath or two before to releasing a pent sigh of irritation, seriously was she going to have explain _everything_ to this people?

Sure Rogers had the whole frozen in ice thing to go off of, but come on!So far Clint and Bruce were proving to be the sane ones of the group. Natasha she still found slightly intimidating.

After about an hour or so of elaborate explanation on Toni's part, Thor seemed to get the gist of the whole invisible person thing"I see, a computer man, how amusing!"Thor said with a grin. Toni resisted the urge to do a face palm

"Yeah sure...you got it"

* * *

After the whole Jarvis incident Thor had realized just how hungry he was and sought out sustenance for what would be today's activities, whether it turned out to be a battle or a simple outing with his new friends he made his way to the kitchen.

Most of the food he found was different than Asgardian food. For instance he had never heard of such a thing as pizza before. Clint and Lady Toni had reassured him though that it was worth a try.

He wondered if there might be any leftover slices from last night when his sky blue eyes fell on a colorful box sitting atop the counter. It had big white lettering that intrigued the thunder wielder as he picked it and inspected it with careful precision.

"Pop...tarts?"

Slowly he ripped open the lid taking out one of the silver packaging tearing it to shreds with ease to reveal the sprinkled brown square shaped...thing.

He thought for a moment before shrugging and taking a bit out of it. His eyes widened in astonishment at how delectable it tasted. He went for another, then another...it wasn't long before the box was empty, much to his dismay.

"Lady of Iron, you have run low on the magical tarts of pop, I request more as soon as possible"Thor exclaimed making his way towards Toni's room when he froze in the doorway at what he saw.

There standing in the middle of her large, spacious room Miss Stark stood with her hands in her hair in the middle of putting it into the usual high pony-tail she loved so much wearing nothing but a simple white towel around her slim figure, dripping wet.

The two heroes stayed like that for a moment, neither saying a word nor moving from their positions until _it_ happened...

almost in slow motion, Toni's towel came loose and fell to the floor revealing clear beautiful looking skin with lovely curves in all the right places.

It was Toni who broke the silence first snapping Thor from his dazed state with a witty remark.

"...alright let's face, this could be a whole lot worse for both of us right now"

_**Sorry it's so short, but it's only the first chapter next one will be longer, til then let me know what you think!:3**_


End file.
